I Don’t Cry
by SquirrelGirl13
Summary: I don’t cry. Especially not over a guy. Rated 'cuz I feel like it. ONESHOT I'm doing a lot of these recently arn't I?


**Yea… my first attempt at some real fluff… and it sucks. But oh well! I tried right? And I do like the description of the kiss. Ending sucks though.**

**Ok, enough of that just see for yourself it you want. (_COUGH_R&R_COUGH_)**

* * *

It's mocking me… I know it is. 

I've been sitting here, staring at this stupid phone for hours and it hasn't rung once.

Not even _once_!

I suppose this is what I get for getting my hopes up. I should have known this would happen. That it was all too good to be true.

As the radio plays, a tear rolls down my cheek and I brush it away wondering how it had gotten there. I don't cry.

I _don't_ cry.

_Especially_ not over a _guy_.

The lyrics start and I give a small sigh. I had never realized how depressing this song was till now.

I swore to myself that I wouldn't do this. I _swore_.

But that was before…

I'm aloud to have feelings too. Everyone is.

But I don't show them.

I don't cry.

I give the phone another icy glare. One of my best.

Still nothing.

I growl and throw my hands in the air, standing and starting to pace around the room.

What was _wrong _with me! How had I gotten so held up on a single guy! What had changed? I never needed a _boy's_ attention to make my day. I was a self-sufficient independent girl and I didn't need some guy to like me to make me feel special.

So why was I so upset?

Why did the thought of him not calling make me feel like my heart was breaking?

No! This couldn't have happened to me! I had always told myself I would never go all starry-eyed around guys like some mindless cheerleader.

What happened then?

I sat heavily on my bed and criss-crossed my legs, like my grandma used to say, pretzel-style.

I don't need him. It probably won't work out in the end anyway. Soon we'll go our separate ways and that'll be it. No use getting attached.

No use falling head-over-heals in love.

My thoughts drifted back to that first official kiss. I remembered it like yesterday.

I gave a small smile as I wiped away more tears. Most people I had heard describe a kiss said it was like fireworks.

Not mine.

Mine was an earth-shattering, fire-spouting, mind-blowing volcano, the tremors of which broke through my wall of emotions and penetrated my heart.

…

I didn't need him that bad.

Did I?

Then the phone rang and I nearly fell face-first to the floor in my haste to answer it. I picked up the receiver with a questioning hello, mentally chiding myself for being so pathetic.

"Hey Sam! It's Danny."

"Oh, hey Danny," I answer, trying to sound casual while resisting the urge to tell him it was about freaking time!

"Sorry I didn't call before. I had a lot of stuff to do," he apologized.

"What kind of stuff?" I ask, trying not to sound accusing. He could have been doing perfectly valid "stuff."

"English paper for class tomorrow. Carney's crazy."

I laugh, relieved. I knew he had that paper due and was relieved I didn't have to pretend to believe some flimsy excuse.

Of course, Danny would never do anything like that.

But it didn't hurt to be alert right?

Now look at me! No only am I looking for a guy's approval, but I and being paranoid and jealous too!

What's happened to me?

"So, has everything been quiet while I've been on this crazy trip?" he asked in that worried hero voice of his.

"Relatively. Just some small attacks but Valerie is handling them. How have you been?"

I just sat back and enjoyed the sound of his voice as we chatted about nothing in particular. School, ghosts, movies, teleporter watches, ghost trackers, parents, grades. I realized just how happy I was when I talked to him. I could talk about anything and he would listen. It was a wonderful feeling, trusting someone that much. We knew each other's deepest secrets, hopes, and fears. We could just go on and the other wouldn't get bored in the slightest.

But, unfortunately, he had to get off the phone a little while later, his dad having let loose some new ghost hunting invention. I hung up and smiled; now knowing what had happened.

_He_ had happened.

… But I wasn't about to admit it.


End file.
